1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology. More particularly, certain embodiments concern methods and compositions comprising DNA segments, and proteins derived from bacterial species. More particularly, it concerns novel genes from Bacillus thuringiensis encoding lepidopteran-toxic crystal proteins. Various methods for making and using these DNA segments, DNA segments encoding synthetically-modified Cry proteins, and native and synthetic crystal proteins are disclosed, such as, for example, the use of DNA segments as diagnostic probes and templates for protein production, and the use of proteins, fusion protein carriers and peptides in various immunological and diagnostic applications. Also disclosed are methods of making and using nucleic acid segments in the development of transgenic plant cells containing the DNA segments disclosed herein.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
Almost all field crops, plants, and commercial farming areas are susceptible to attack by one or more insect pests. Particularly problematic are Coleopteran and Lepidoptern pests. For example, vegetable and cole crops such as artichokes, kohlrabi, arugula, leeks, asparagus, lentils, beans, lettuce (e.g., head, leaf, romaine), beets, bok choy, malanga, broccoli, melons (e.g., muskmelon, watermelon, crenshaw, honeydew, cantaloupe), brussels sprouts, cabbage, cardoni, carrots, napa, cauliflower, okra, onions, celery, parsley, chick peas, parsnips, chicory, peas, chinese cabbage, peppers, collards, potatoes, cucumber, pumpkins, cucurbits, radishes, dry bulb onions, rutabaga, eggplant, salsify, escarole, shallots, endive, soybean, garlic, spinach, green onions, squash, greens, sugar beets, sweet potatoes, turnip, swiss chard, horseradish, tomatoes, kale, turnips, and a variety of spices are sensitive to infestation by one or more of the following insect pests: alfalfa looper, armyworm, beet armyworm, artichoke plume moth, cabbage budworm, cabbage looper, cabbage webworm, corn earworm, celery leafeater, cross-striped cabbageworm, european corn borer, diamondback moth, green cloverworm, imported cabbageworm, melonworm, omnivorous leafroller, pickleworm, rindworm complex, saltmarsh caterpillar, soybean looper, tobacco budworm, tomato fruitworm, tomato hornworm, tomato pinworm, velvetbean caterpillar, and yellowstriped armyworm. Likewise, pasture and hay crops such as alfalfa, pasture grasses and silage are often attacked by such pests as armyworm, beef armyworm, alfalfa caterpillar, European skipper, a variety of loopers and webworms, as well as yellowstriped armyworms.
Fruit and vine crops such as apples, apricots, cherries, nectarines, peaches, pears, plums, prunes, quince almonds, chestnuts, filberts, pecans, pistachios, walnuts, citrus, blackberries, blueberries, boysenberries, cranberries, currants, loganberries, raspberries, strawberries, grapes, avocados, bananas, kiwi, persimmons, pomegranate, pineapple, tropical fruits are often susceptible to attack and defoliation by achema sphinx moth, amorbia, armyworm, citrus cutworm, banana skipper, blackheaded fireworm, blueberry leafroller, cankerworm, cherry fruitworm, citrus cutworm, cranberry girdler, eastern tent caterpillar, fall webworm, fall webworm, filbert leafroller, filbert webworm, fruit tree leafroller, grape berry moth, grape leaffolder, grapeleaf skeletonizer, green fruitworm, gummosos-batrachedra commosae, gypsy moth, hickory shuckworm, hornworms, loopers, navel orangeworm, obliquebanded leafroller, omnivorous leafroller, omnivorous looper, orange tortrix, orangedog, oriental fruit moth, pandemis leafroller, peach twig borer, pecan nut casebearer, redbanded leafroller, redhumped caterpillar, roughskinned cutworm, saltmarsh caterpillar, spanworm, tent caterpillar, thecla-thecla basillides, tobacco budworm, tortrix moth, tufted apple budmoth, variegated leafroller, walnut caterpillar, western tent caterpillar, and yellowstriped armyworm.
Field crops such as canola/rape seed, evening primrose, meadow foam, corn (field, sweet, popcorn), cotton, hops, jojoba, peanuts, rice, safflower, small grains (barley, oats, rye, wheat, etc.), sorghum, soybeans, sunflowers, and tobacco are often targets for infestation by insects including armyworm, asian and other corn borers, banded sunflower moth, beet armyworm, bollworm, cabbage looper, corn rootworm (including southern and western varieties), cotton leaf perforator, diamondback moth, european corn borer, green cloverworm, headmoth, headworm, imported cabbageworm, loopers (including Anacamptodes spp.), obliquebanded leafroller, omnivorous leaftier, podworm, podworm, saltmarsh caterpillar, southwestern corn borer, soybean looper, spotted cutworm, sunflower moth, tobacco budworm, tobacco hornworm, velvetbean caterpillar.
Bedding plants, flowers, ornamentals, vegetables and container stock are frequently fed upon by a host of insect pests such as armyworm, azalea moth, beet armyworm, diamondback moth, ello moth (hornworm), Florida fern caterpillar, Io moth, loopers, oleander moth, omnivorous leafroller, omnivorous looper, and tobacco budworm.
Forests, fruit, ornamental, and nut-bearing trees, as well as shrubs and other nursery stock are often susceptible to attack from diverse insects such as bagworm, blackheaded budworm, browntail moth, california oakworm, douglas fir tussock moth, elm spanworm, fall webworm, fruittree leafroller, greenstriped mapleworm, gypsy moth, jack pine budworm, mimosa webworm, pine butterfly, redhumped caterpillar, saddleback caterpillar, saddle prominent caterpillar, spring and fall cankerworm, spruce budworm, tent caterpillar, tortrix, and western tussock moth. Likewise, turf grasses are often attacked by pests such as armyworm, sod webworm, and tropical sod webworm.
Because crops of commercial interest are often the target of insect attack, environmentally-sensitive methods for controlling or eradicating insect infestation are desirable in many instances. This is particularly true for farmers, nurserymen, growers, and commercial and residential areas which seek to control insect populations using eco-friendly compositions.
The most widely used environmentally-sensitive insecticidal formulations developed in recent years have been composed of microbial pesticides derived from the bacterium Bacillus thuringiensis. B. thuringiensis is a Gram-positive bacterium that produces crystal proteins or inclusion bodies which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce insecticidal proteins have been commercially-available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
1.2.1 B. Thuringiensis Crystal Proteins
1.2.1 δ-Endotoxins
δ-endotoxins are used to control a wide range of leaf-eating caterpillars and beetles, as well as mosquitoes. These proteinaceous parasporal crystals, also referred to as insecticidal crystal proteins, crystal proteins, Bt inclusions, crystalline inclusions, inclusion bodies, and Bt toxins, are a large collection of insecticidal proteins produced by B. thuringiensis that are toxic upon ingestion by a susceptible insect host. Over the past decade research on the structure and function of B. thuringiensis toxins has covered all of the major toxin categories, and while these toxins differ in specific structure and function, general similarities in the structure and function are assumed. Based on the accumulated knowledge of B. thuringiensis toxins, a generalized mode of action for B. thuringiensis toxins has been created and includes: ingestion by the insect, solubilization in the insect midgut (a combination stomach and small intestine), resistance to digestive enzymes sometimes with partial digestion actually “activating” the toxin, binding to the midgut cells, formation of a pore in the insect cells and the disruption of cellular homeostasis (English and Slatin, 1992).
One of the unique features of B. thuringiensis is its production of crystal proteins during sporulation which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce proteins having insecticidal activity against lepidopteran and dipteran insects have been commercially available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
The mechanism of insecticidal activity of the B. thuringiensis crystal proteins has been studied extensively in the past decade. It has been shown that the crystal proteins are toxic to the insect only after ingestion of the protein by the insect. The alkaline pH and proteolytic enzymes in the insect mid-gut solubilize the proteins, thereby allowing the release of components which are toxic to the insect. These toxic components disrupt the mid-gut cells, cause the insect to cease feeding, and, eventually, bring about insect death. For this reason, B. thuringiensis has proven to be an effective and environmentally safe insecticide in dealing with various insect pests.
As noted by Höfte and Whiteley (1989), the majority of insecticidal B. thuringiensis strains are active against insects of the order Lepidoptera, i.e., caterpillar insects. Other B. thuringiensis strains are insecticidally active against insects of the order Diptera, i.e., flies and mosquitoes, or against both lepidopteran and dipteran insects. In recent years, a few B. thuringiensis strains have been reported as producing crystal proteins that are toxic to insects of the order Coleoptera, i.e., beetles (Krieg et al., 1983; Sick et al., 1990; Donovan et al., 1992; Lambert et al., 1992a; 1992b).
1.2.2 Genes Encoding Crystal Proteins
Many of the δ-endotoxins are related to various degrees by similarities in their amino acid sequences. Historically, the proteins and the genes which encode them were classified based largely upon their spectrum of insecticidal activity. The review by Höfte and Whiteley (1989) discusses the genes and proteins that were identified in B. thuringiensis prior to 1990, and sets forth the nomenclature and classification scheme which has traditionally been applied to B. thuringiensis genes and proteins. cryI genes encode lepidopteran-toxic CryI proteins. cryII genes encode CryII proteins that are toxic to both lepidopterans and dipterans. cryIII genes encode coleopteran-toxic CryIII proteins, while cryIV genes encode dipteran-toxic CryIV proteins. Based on the degree of sequence similarity, the proteins were further classified into subfamilies; more highly related proteins within each family were assigned divisional letters such as CryIA, CryIB, CryIC, etc. Even more closely related proteins within each division were given names such as CryIC1, CryIC2, etc.
Recently, a new nomenclature was developed which systematically classified the Cry proteins based upon amino acid sequence homology rather than upon insect target specificities (Crickmore et al., 1998). The classification scheme for many known toxins, including allelic variations in individual proteins, is summarized and regularly updated at http://www.biols.susx.ac.uk/Home/Neil_Crickmore/Bt/. The informationw was most recently updated as of Apr. 27, 1999 and is herein incorporated by reference.
1.2.3 Crystal Proteins Toxic to Lepidopteran Insects